2nd Chance
by Yuyounji
Summary: Ketika kesempatan kedua diberikan, akankah segalanya berubah?


**Author :** Yuyu

**Main Cast : **

Onew

**Support Cast :**

Nyonya Lee

Lee Taemin

Han Younji

Tuan Han

**Genre :** Fantasy, Family, Life

**Length :** Oneshot

**Rating :** PG – 13

**2ND CHANCE**

"Jangan sentuh aku!" hardik Onew saat seorang wanita berusia akhir empat puluhan hendak menepuk pundaknya. Wanita itu terhenyak. Bahkan, seorang pria muda lainnya yang sedang duduk di meja makan nyaris terlonjak sembari memegangi sendok makannya.  
>"Menyebalkan. Mati saja kau." decak Onew pelan. Ia melangkah mundur, lalu berbalik. Ia kehilangan selera makannya seketika itu juga. Tas yang tergeletak disalah satu kursi langsung ia sambar dan berlalu pergi. Sikunya yang masih bergerak diudara menyenggol sebuah vas bunga yang terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi melengking. Onew terdiam sesaat—hanya sesaat—lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Onew bahkan tak menoleh sedikit pun untuk memerhatikan reaksi wanita yang ia hardik beberapa saat lalu. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah ingin segera sampai di kampus dan mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan.<br>Pria muda tadi meletakkan sendoknya diatas sepiring nasi goreng yang ia santap setelah Onew keluar dari rumah. Pria itu memundurkan kursi dan berjalan perlahan. Ia memeluk wanita yang tertunduk memandangi lantai marmer dan mengelus pundaknya.  
>"Jangan dipikirkan sikap Onew hyung tadi. Dia memang selalu keras, bukan begitu, Eomma?" Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Ibunya—Nyonya Lee—dengan tatapan lembut. Ia tahu Nyonya Lee terluka karena hardikan yang dilakukan kakaknya, namun berpura-pura bahwa ia baik-baik saja.<br>"Araseo, Eomma mengerti." Nyonya Lee tersenyum tipis. Ia mengacak rambut milik putera bungsunya yang sudah tertara rapi. Nyonya Lee diam beberapa detik, sibuk memandangi wajah anaknya. Lalu ia mengusapnya perlahan—yang disambut dengan senyuman—dan berkata, "Sudah waktunya kau berangkat. Jangan sampai terlambat ke sekolah, Taemin."  
>Taemin mengangguk, "Kau juga Eomma, kau harus berangkat kerja. Tinggalkan saja piring-piring kotornya dan pecahan vas itu, biar aku yang bereskan sepulang sekolah nanti."<br>"Gomawo!" seru Nyonya Lee bersemangat. Diusianya yang tak lagi muda, Nyonya Lee termasuk golongan wanita yang awet muda—terima kasih pada struktur wajahnya yang membuat ia terlihat 10 tahun lebih muda. Ia telah bekerja begitu keras sebagai tulang punggung dalam keluarga ini sejak hampir 13 tahun. Selain menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu, ia juga harus berperan ganda sebagai seorang ayah. Jelas bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan, apalagi ia juga harus membesarkan dua orang putera seorang diri. Namun ia terus bertahan—demi anak-anak yang ia cintai.  
>Taemin menyandang tas sekolahnya. Dan setelah ia berpamitan dengan Nyonya Lee, ia berjalan santai menuju halte bus sambil berdecak pelan. Ia tak mengerti tentang sikap ketus yang selalu ditujukan Onew pada Nyonya Lee. Dulu Onew tidak seperti itu. Onew yang ia ingat adalah seorang kakak laki-laki yang manis dan penurut—persis seperti seekor kelinci. Namun semuanya berubah. Taemin tak begitu ingat kapan persisnya Onew mulai berubah, tapi ia yakin hal itu berlangsung setelah kedua orangtua mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dan Nyonya Lee bersikeras menginginkan hak asuh mereka.<br>Taemin sungguh tak mengerti. Mengapa Onew sering memandangi Nyonya Lee dengan tatapan benci? Mana boleh Onew membenci seorang wanita yang telah menyediakan atap di atas kepala mereka menggunakan kedua tangannya sendiri, serta menghujani mereka dengan begitu banyak cinta? Taemin benar-benar tak habis pikir. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiran Onew hingga ia tega memberikan pundaknya yang dingin pada Ibu yang memberikan pelukan hangat? Nanti, sepulang sekolah nanti, ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia tak bisa terus-terusan diam sementara sikap semena-mena Onew terus menyakiti Nyonya Lee—ibu yang sangat ia cintai. Ia bersumpah, ia harus menjernihkan isi kepala Onew.

Onew membanting tubuhnya dengan kasar di salah satu kursi dalam ruang kelas. Younji, wanita yang duduk di sampingnya terlonjak pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah sebal. Diletakkannya pensil yang ia ayun-ayunkan tadi dan memerhatikan Onew yang mulai memasang earphone sambil menyetel lagu.  
>"Hei!" cetus Younji. Ia menarik earphone kiri Onew dengan kasar dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari pria itu.<br>"Apa?" balas Onew tak kalah kesal.  
>"Jangan datang ke kampus sambil menjinjing masalah pribadi dan melampiaskannya padaku yang tak bersalah ini." omel Younji tak senang. Disambar kembali pensil yang tadi ia telantarkan, melanjutkan tulisan yang sedang ia buat.<br>Onew membisu. Ia terus menatap Younji yang mengabaikannya. Ia menghela nafas dan melepaskan earphone yang tersisa ditelinganya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan sedikit menggeser kursi merapat ke Younji.  
>"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Younji tanpa sekali pun tatapannya meninggalkan catatan yang ia tulis. Di sebelahnya, kedua pundak Onew merosot turun.<br>"Kau tahu, kau pasti tahu apa yang selalu membuatku uring-uringan tak karuan." cibir Onew, seolah mengejek kepura-puraan yang ditunjukkan oleh wanita dihadapannya. Younji menoleh dengan enggan. Sekali lagi ia meletakkan pensilnya dan memerhatikan Onew lekat-lekat.  
>"Kali ini karena apa lagi?" Younji mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat Onew agak tidak nyaman dan menggeser kembali kursinya ke posisi semula.<br>"Dia ingin menyentuhku tadi, padahal sudah berkali-kali kuingatkan agar ia tak mendaratkan seujung kuku jari pun ditubuhku!" murka Onew dengan suara tertahan. Teman-teman kampusnya mulai memenuhi ruangan kelas dan ia tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian, ia benci sorotan. Onew melihat Younji memutar bola matanya. Ia yakin Younji pasti berpikir kalo ia mulai bertingkah berlebihan. Oh, kalau saja Younji tahu betapa besarnya kebencian yang dirasakan Onew terhadap Nyonya Lee, ia yakin Younji pasti akan bereaksi sama sepertinya saat ini.  
>"Aku tidak habis pikir. Mengapa kau begitu membenci Lee Eommonim? Beliau sangat baik." tutur Younji, mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam benaknya. Bukan kali pertama ia mengeluarkan pendapat seperti demikian, bahkan Younji hampir selalu mengatakan hal yang sama setiap kali Onew mengeluh tentang kebenciannya pada sang Ibu. Tapi memang dasarnya Onew sangat keras kepala, ia tak pernah menanggapi pemikiran Younji secara positif.<br>"Kau tertipu, tertipu oleh penampilan luarnya yang terlihat sempurna." Onew tertawa sinis, lalu melanjutkan "Dia adalah pelaku yang mencerai-berai keluarga yang kusayangi. Dia adalah monster dalam balutan jubah pertapa—terlihat begitu bijaksana padahal ia adalah sangat kejam."  
>"Aku tidak mengerti, sungguh. Dari dulu kau selalu bilang bahwa Lee Eommonim adalah wanita yang jahat. Tapi dilihat dari mana pun, aku tak bisa menemukan sisi ketidak-manusiawian dalam dirinya. Apakah kau yang salah menilai tentang dirinya, atau mataku yang selama ini tertutup hingga tak bisa melihatnya? Tolong jelaskan padaku." Younji menatap teman yang ia kenal sejak mereka berada dalam kandungan dengan tatapan memelas. Ia benar-benar putus asa. Ia seolah tidak bisa mengerti kata-kata Onew setiap kali pembicaraan mereka mulai menyangkut tentang Nyonya Lee. Mereka selalu saja berbeda pendapat—dan berakhir dengan adu argumentasi tanpa ada yang mau mengalah karena menganggap pendapat masing-masing adalah yang paling benar.<br>Onew membuka mulutnya dengan cepat, "Karena wanita itu berselingkuh." Onew diam. Ia menunggu respon dari Younji. Saat respon yang diinginkannya tak kunjung hadir, Onew melanjutkan "Ia berselingkuh dan memberikan surat cerai pada Appa."  
>"Tidak mungkin!" akhirnya Younji merespon. Suaranya agak mengeras. Beberapa teman sekelas menoleh padanya tapi dihiraukan. Ia lebih tertarik pada pria yang sedang berbicara dengannya saat ini.<br>"Inilah mengapa sejak awal aku tak mau menberitahukannya padamu. Kau tidak akan percaya pada apa yang kuceritakan." dengus Onew. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap papan tulis kosong di depan kelas sambil menunggu dosen masuk.  
>"Kalau memang Lee Eommonim berselingkuh, kau tahu siapa prianya?" Younji sengaja tak ingin semakin menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan yang sudah tercium Onew.<br>Onew masih menatap lurus. Ia membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya kembali. Onew membiarkan kejadian semacam itu terjadi berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar menyuarakan kalimatnya, "Han Abeonim, Ayahmu."  
>Younji semakin tak percaya. Kedua matanya kini melebar. Dugaan Onew tentang perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Nyonya Lee saja sudah cukup membuat Younji mengernyit, apalagi tuduhan Onew bahwa Tuan Han adalah pasangan selingkuhnya. Sangat tidak masuk akal.<br>Memang, Younji akui ayahnya dan ibu Onew sudah berteman sebelum masing-masing dari mereka berkeluarga. Tapi Younji yakin, tak ada yang lebih dari hubungan mereka kecuali persahabatan—tidak ada hubungan romantis sama sekali. Jadi, mana mungkin mereka berselingkuh? Perceraian orangtua Onew berlangsung 13 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, Younji yakin benar kalau Tuan Han masih berduka sepeninggalan ibunya setahun sebelumnya karena penyakit yang sudah lama diderita. Lagipula, jika memang Tuan Han dan Nyonya Lee saling mencintai, lantas mengapa mereka tak menikah setelah orangtua Onew resmi bercerai? Buktinya, kedua orang itu masih seorang diri sampai detik ini.  
>Younji mendongak saat dosen memasuki kelas. Dengan agak enggan Younji mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya pada pelajaran pertama hari ini. Dari ekor matanya, Younji bisa melihat Onew menulis sesuatu. Awalnya Younji mengabaikan hal itu. Namun saat Onew menyenggol lengannya, Younji menoleh. Onew menyerahkan secari kertas kecil tanpa meihat ke arah Younji. Diambilnya kertas itu, lalu membuka lipatannya dan membaca tulisan Onew yang tak begitu rapi.<p>

_Sungguh. Percayalah. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Malam itu, aku mengikutinya keluar menuju taman bermain di dekat rumah. Aku melihat wanita itu menemui ayahmu. Mereka berbincang-bincang sesaat, lalu wanita itu menangis dalam pelukannya. Esok paginya, kami semua berkumpul di dapur. Aku menyaksikan sendiri wanita itu menyerahkan surat cerai yang telah ia tandatangani pada Appa. Dan kau tahu apa yang seterusnya terjadi, mimpi burukku dimulai karena hak asuh jatuh ditangan wanita itu. Aku tidak berbohong, Younji-ya._

Onew melangkah perlahan. Kakinya seolah tertanam rapat-rapat dilantai yang ia pijaki. Sepulang sekolah tadi, ia berencana mengunjungi kedai es krim di dekat rumah Younji—sekedar ingin memenuhi rengekan sahabatnya itu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun, sebuah telpon masuk dari Paman Yunho—adik Nyonya Lee—membuat Onew mengurungkan niatnya. Yang membuat perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak adalah karena Paman Yunho menyuruh datang ke rumah duka di distrik Gwangju. Mengapa? Pertanyaan itu terdengar semakin keras setelah ia akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya di rumah duka. Langkahnya semakin memelan. Ia mendekati sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Ia nyaris tak melangkah ketika sampai diambang pintu. Dilihatnya banyak sosok yang ia kenali. Ada Paman Yunho, ada beberapa keluarga lain, tetangga serta beberapa rekan kerja dan teman Nyonya Lee. Ada juga Taemin. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Wajahnya tak terlihat oleh Onew karena hanya punggungnya yang mengarah padanya. Di sana pun, terlihat sosok Nyonya Lee. Wajah Nyonya Lee terlihat jauh lebih muda, seperti wanita diakhir umur dua puluhan. Sosoknya tengah tersenyum manis, ia tersenyum dari balik kaca bingkai foto. Ada deretan mawar putih di depan bingkai tersebut. Seorang pria tua yang tak terlalu Onew kenal menghampiri meja altar. Tumpukan bunga mawar bertambah setangkai setelah pria itu meletakkannya di sana dan berujar sesuatu.  
>Kaki Onew tiba-tiba saja lemas. Rasanya seperti sedang berada dalam mimpi buruk yang paling buruk. Taemin—entah bagaimana—menyadari kehadiran Onew yang masih membisu. Kedua mata Taemin yang berurai airmata berubah tajam seketika itu juga. Ia menerobos para pelayat yang masih terus berdatangan dan menghampiri Onew.<br>"Kau senang?" tanya Taemin dingin  
>Ekspresi wajahnya masih belum berubah, masih menatap Onew tajam seperti tadi.<br>"Apa kau puas sekarang?" Taemin kembali bertanya dengan suara yang meninggi. Onew mengernyit. Ia masih belum bisa berucap. Ia seolah kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara. Ia Taemin dengan tatapan _apa-maksudmu_?  
>Taemin mengangkat tangannya. Ia mencengkram kerah kaos Onew dengan kasar dan menariknya mendekat, "Dia mati! Wanita itu mati! Ibu yang telah melahirkanmu kini pergi meninggalkan dunia—persis seperti apa yang selama ini kau inginkan, dasar bajingan!" teriak Taemin lagi.<br>"Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan." Onew menghempaskan tangan Taemin. "Bagaimana mungkin... bagaimana mungkin wanita itu.. tak mungkin..." gumam Onew tak jelas. Ia melangkah maju, tapi dengan cepat Taemin menahan Onew. Tangannya terentang lurus ke dada laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya dengan kepala tertunduk.  
>"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu membenci eomma, hyung. Tapi mana boleh kau seperti ini?" Taemin memejamkan matanya, membiarkan bulir-bulir airmata mendarat mulus diatas lantai kayu yang terlihat suram. Tangan Taemin meremas kuat kaos Onew, "Mana boleh kau berkata agar dia menghilang dari dunia ini? Mana boleh Tuhan mendengar harapan kejimu itu? Tidak adil... kalian tidak adil.."<br>Kali ini tubuh Onew berguncang. Ia pun tak pernah tahu jika ternyata Tuhan akan benar-benar mengabulkan keinginannya. Dan yang lebih tak bisa ia mengerti, mengapa setelah apa yang diidam-idamkannya selama ini menjadi kenyataan, ia justru merasa ada sesuatu yang besar dan keras sedang menghantamnya dan membuat ia kehilangan kekuatannya? Mengapa ada sebuah lubang menganga di dalam hatinya?  
>Onew menghempaskan Taemin sekali lagi. Kali ini Taemin diam saja, ia tak memberontak seperti tadi. Ia terduduk di lututnya sambil terisak kencang setelah Onew berlalu.<br>Onew mendekati altar. Ditatapinya foto berpigura itu terus menerus. Ia seolah sedang berharap bahwa apa yang dilihatnya itu salah. Namun berapa lama pun ia memandang, memang wajah Nyonya Lee berada di altar itu.  
>"Tidak mungkin.." gumam Onew tiada henti. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya mempercayai kenyataan mengerikan semacam ini. Lubang yang tadi terbentuk di hatinya kini terasa perih. Onew memukul-mukul dadanya saat rasa sesak membuatnya hampir tak bernapas.<br>Ia terus berdiri diam di sana, seperti patung. Saat ada beberapa pelayat yang menghampirinya untuk mengucapkan rasa duka, Onew sama sekali bergeming. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Benaknya putih bersih, tak ada satu saja noda hitam yang terbentuk. Taemin masih terus menangis histeris dibalik punggung Onew dan menolak untuk berbicara dengan Onew lagi.  
>Setelah malam cukup larut, Paman Yunho membujuk Taemin untuk pulang dan beristirahat dengan susah payah. Setelah tak ada siapa-siapa lagi kecuali Onew, Paman Yunho hanya menatap punggungnya dengan sunyi. Ia tahu ada beban berat yang sedang dipikul Onew seorang diri, namun ia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membagi beban itu.<br>Onew masih diam tak bergerak selama berjam-jam. Ia tak bergerak sesenti pun, ia tak berbicara, ia bahkan tak berkedip. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, terasa hangat. Onew dengan enggan menoleh pada pemilik tangan yang ia tahu benar siapa. Younji menatapnya dengan sorot kesedihan. Setelah Paman Yunho menghubungi Younji—karena ia yakin Onew pasti belum menghubunginya—lalu ia pulang, membiarkan Younji menyembuhkan luka Onew.  
>"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Younji hati-hati, takut kalau Onew justru lebih terluka.<br>Onew kembali memandang lurus, "Aku sangat kacau sekarang." aku Onew jujur—hanya pada Younji ia bisa sejujur ini, "Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Aku bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk menerima keadaan."  
>Younji tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia tahu benar bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat disayangi. Meski Onew pasti akan menolak mati-matian bahwa ia tak menyayangi Nyonya Lee, namun Younji berani bertaruh jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang tak terjamah, ada perasaan sayang yang telah lama ia kubur.<br>"Apakah kau menyesal?"

Onew tak menjawab. Ia ikut bertanya di dalam hati,_ apakah dia menyesal?  
><em>"Apakah kau ingin memutar waktu dan memperlakukan Lee Eommonim dengan lebih baik?" lanjut Younji.

Onew tetap tak menjawab. Hanya sebutir airmata yang akhirnya menetes untuk pertama kalinya hari itu menjadi saksi bisu betapa ia menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Nyonya Lee selama ini. Rasa marah karena Nyonya Lee telah menghancurkan keluarganya tak urung membuat ia merasakan penyesalan yang teramat sangat atas tingkah laku serta kata-katanya yang kejam selama ini.

Onew telah bangun, namun ia menolak untuk membuka matanya yang terasa perih. Ia tak ingat sampai jam berapa ia berada di rumah duka semalam. Yang ia tahu, ia tertidur dipundak Younji dan begitu terbangun, dia sudah ada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Kenangan semalam masih berbekas jelas diingatan, seperti sebuah luka sayat yang akan terus tercetak di sana meski telah mengering.

Suara-suara berisik dari dapur mau tak mau memaksanya untuk membuka mata dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia adalah orang yang kikuk, ia akui itu. Tapi lebih berbahaya jika membiarkan Taemin mendekati kompor. Bisa-bisa adiknya itu justru akan membakar jari-jarinya sendiri. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang akan mengurusi mereka. Dan Onew telah cukup umur, ia sudah bisa menjadi wali bagi Taemin. Maka dari itu, mulai sekarang, dialah yang akan menjaga Taemin—menggantikan Nyonya Lee.

Onew berjalan menuju dapur dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup.

"Taemin-ah, jangan—" kata-kata Onew terhenti. Matanya terbelalak lebar begitu ia berdiri diambang pintu dapur, kantuknya menghilang. Taemin menatap Onew dengan polos. Tangannya tengah terhenti diudara, memegangi sesendok nasi goreng yang baru saja ia ambil dari piringnya.

"Onew-ah, kau baru bangun? Aigoo, sudah jam berapa ini? Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah." omel seorang wanita yang berusia akhir empat puluhan.

"Hyung?" panggil Taemin saat dilihatnya Onew hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh, "Ada apa? Kau seperti habis melihat hantu saja." ejek Taemin.

Nyonya Lee mendekati Onew. Keningnya berkerut, khawatir melihat keadaan putera sulungnya yang terlihat tak wajar.

"Apa kau sakit Onew?" Nyonya Lee mendekati Onew. Tangannya bersiap menyentuh kening Onew, sekedar untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Dengan sigap Onew segera menghindar, tak mengijinkan Nyonya Lee menyentuhnya. Onew mengatupkan rahangnya dengan erat. Biasanya ia akan mengumpat kasar setiap kali Nyonya Lee mendekatinya, tapi kali ini dia diam saja. Secepat kilat, Onew berlari kembali ke kamarnya dan menyambar ponsel yang masih tergelatak di samping bantalnya. Onew menghidupkan kunci layar dan melihat tanggal yang tertera di sana, 18.

"Mustahil... tanggal 18..." gumam Onew tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin hari ini bisa tanggal 18, padahal kemarin—saat kematian Nyonya Lee—adalah tanggal 18? Onew merasa dirinya seperti orang gila. Apakah yang terjadi kemarin adalah mimpi buruknya saja? Bisakah hal semacam itu terjadi? Sekali lagi Onew bergerak secepat kilat. Ia mencuci mukanya dan mengganti piyamanya dengan setelan baju yang nyaman dipakai dan jaket hitam. Ia memasukkan sembarang buku ke dalam tasnya dan segera keluar dari rumah.

Begitu ia membanting pintu dengan keras, ia berhenti di sana dan menempelkan telingannya ke daun pintu.

"Jangan dipikirkan sikap Onew hyung tadi. Dia memang selalu keras, bukan begitu Eomma?" samar-samar Onew mendengar suara Taemin yang sepertinya sedang merangkul Nyonya Lee saat ini.

"Araseo, Eomma mengerti." kali ini suara Nyonya Lee yang ia dengar. Jeda cukup lama sebelum Nyonya Lee kembali melanjutkan percakapannya, "Sudah waktunya kau berangkat. Jangan sampai terlambat ke sekolah, Taemin."  
>Jawaban balasan yang diberikan Taemin tak terlalu didengar oleh Onew, kecuali tanggapan Nyonya Lee setelahnya yang berseru dengan semangat. Cepat-cepat Onew berlari dan bersembunyi dibalik lorong kecil agar Nyonya Lee tak melihatnya. Setelah Nyonya Lee berjarak cukup jauh darinya, barulah Onew mengikuti langkah Nyonya Lee dengan perlahan. Onew merapatkan jaketnya sambil terus memerhatikan Nyonya Lee.<p>

Setelah Nyonya Lee masuk ke dalam gedung perkantoran yang selalu didatanginya, Onew berdiri diujung jalan. Ia terus berdiri di sana, menunggu Nyonya Lee kembali keluar. Onew masih tak mengerti. Apakah kematian Nyonya Lee kemarin itu benar-benar terjadi? Lalu bagaimana bisa ia kembali hidup lagi hari ini, ditanggal yang sama pula? Sungguh diluar akal sehat. Namun jika semua itu hanyalah mimpi, mungkinkah Tuhan sedang memberikan peringatan padanya?

Apa pun itu, Onew belum siap jika harus kehilangan Nyonya Lee. Memang rasa bencinya masih tertanam. Tapi setiap kali ia ingat betapa sedihnya ia kemarin, ia ingin mencegah kecelakaan yang dialami Nyonya Lee—jika memang hal itu akan terjadi. Makanya ia akan terus mengikuti Nyonya Lee dan memastikan keselamatannya.

Setelah hampir setengah hari berdiri di sana dan kakinya menjadi sengal, Onew melihat Nyonya Lee keluar dari gedung—untuk makan siang. Onew kembali merapatkan jaketnya dan mengikuti Nyonya Lee seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pagi.

Nyonya Lee menoleh ke belakang, refleks Onew langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuh pejalan kaki lainnya. Onew mengintip dan melihat Nyonya Lee sudah berada di penyeberangan. Suara klakson mobil membuat Onew menoleh ke belakang. Sebuah sedan putih melaju kencang padahal lampu untuk pejalan kaki sedang menyala—dan mengarah pada Nyonya Lee yang berjalan paling belakang diantara rombongan penyeberang lainnya.

"AWAS!" teriak Onew. Nyonya Lee berhenti melangkah. Ia mencari-cari sosok Onew melalui suaranya. Nyonya Lee tersenyum lebar saat melihat Onew berlari ke arahnya tanpa menyadari sedan putih yang mengarah padanya.

"AWAS! MENYINGKIR DARI SANA!" teriak Onew lagi. Barulah Nyonya Lee menyadari ada yang salah. Ia akhirnya melihat sedan itu semakin mendekat padanya. Matanya yang indah kini membulat. Suara dentuman keras terdengar sebelum Onew sempat mendekati Nyonya Lee.

Onew berdiri lemas di depan altar. Apakah semalam benar-benar adalah mimpi? Ataukah sekarang ia masih sedang bermimpi? Mengapa kejadian yang sama terulang dua kali berturut-turut seperti ini?

Sebuah tangan yang dingin mencengkram pundaknya erat-erat, dengan paksa diputarnya tubuh Onew menghadap si pemilik tangan. Taemin menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau senang?" tanya Taemin dingin  
>Onew hanya memandang kosong ke dalam mata Taemin.<br>"Apa kau puas sekarang?" Taemin kembali bertanya dengan suara yang meninggi. "Ibu yang telah melahirkanmu kini pergi meninggalkan dunia—persis seperti apa yang selama ini kau inginkan, dasar bajingan! Seharusnya kau bersikap lebih baik padanya. Dia sangat menderita selama hidupnya gara-gara kau!" teriak Taemin lagi. Tangan Taemin beranjak turun, hingga berhenti di dada Onew.  
>"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu membenci eomma, Hyung. Tapi mana boleh kau seperti ini?" Taemin memejamkan matanya, membiarkan bulir-bulir airmata mendarat mulus diatas lantai kayu yang terlihat suram. Tangan Taemin meremas kuat kaos Onew, "Mana boleh kau berkata agar dia menghilang dari dunia ini? Mana boleh Tuhan mendengar harapan kejimu itu? Tidak adil... kalian tidak adil.."<br>"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.." ujar Onew pelan. Lubang dihatinya semakin menganga. Ia juga sudah tak berharap Nyonya Lee mati. Ia ingin Nyonya Lee hidup. Biarlah ia sendiri yang merasakan kebencian terhadap Nyonya Lee, tapi jangan bawa dia pergi dari sisinya. Kalau saja Taemin tahu betapa sedihnya Onew saat ini, ia pasti tak akan menyalahkan Onew atas sebuah kecelakaan yang diatur oleh Tuhan.

"Aku benci padamu, Hyung.. aku benci.." isak Taemin yang diikuti suara teriakan histerisnya selama beberapa menit ke depan. Onew ingin merangkul Taemin, berbagi kekuatan dengannya. Tapi dia tak bisa. Tangannya kembali terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Mungkin memang benar Tuhan sedang mengabulkan permintaannya untuk membawa Nyonya Lee pergi dari muka bumi ini. Mungkin memang salahnya hingga Nyonya Lee harus meninggal dengan cara yang tragis seperti itu.

Tubuh Taemin bergetar hebat, ia terlihat begitu dingin. Onew melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya pada Taemin.

Matahari pagi kembali bersinar. Onew membuka matanya perlahan. Ia berbaring selama beberapa detik sebelum mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek tanggal. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Onew duduk di bibir ranjang cukup lama dan kembali menghela nafas.

"Satu lagi tanggal 18 yang harus ku lalui." ujar Onew pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Apakah sang waktu sedang mengalami kerusakan hingga hari ini terus terulang? Apakah itu artinya ia akan mengalami kesedihan sekali lagi seperti dua hari lalu?

Onew keluar dari kamarnya setelah ia membersihkan diri. Ia menatap Nyonya Lee yang sedang menyimpan piring-piring ke dalam rak. Nyonya Lee menyadari kehadiran Onew dan tersenyum hangat.

"Kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Nyonya Lee ramah. Onew diam, ia hanya menatap Nyonya Lee—tapi bukan tatapan dingin yang selama ini ia berikan. Tatapannya sendu. Dan hebatnya, Nyonya Lee bisa menembus masuk ke dalam sorot matanya dan menemukan kesedihan itu.

"Ada apa Onew? Kau terlihat lemas. Apa kau sakit?" Nyonya Lee mendekati Onew. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Onew. Taemin terbelalak, heran karena Onew tak menghempaskan Nyonya Lee dan memakinya seperti biasa. Nyonya Lee pun sebenarnya agak terkejut, tapi ia coba redam ekspresi itu.

"Katakan Onew, ada apa?" desak Nyonya Lee semakin khawatir.

"Jangan pergi..." gumam Onew. Suaranya serak. Wajah Nyonya Lee melembut mendengar nada memohon yang terselip dibalik dua kalimat singkat Onew.

"Eomma tidak mengerti. Pergi ke mana?"

"Kumohon jangan pergi... Jangan pergi... Teruslah berada di rumah seharian ini." suara Onew semakin parau. Ia menarik ujung baju Nyonya Lee. Kepalanya tertunduk. Awalnya Taemin pikir Onew sedang melakukan sebuah trik entah apa untuk mengerjai mereka. Tapi sosok Onew yang rapuh itu benar-benar terlihat nyata.

Nyonya Lee mengelus puncak kepala Onew dan tersenyum tipis, "Tidak bisa, sayang. Eomma harus melakukan kewajiban Eomma—bekerja. Ada apa? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti ini?"

Onew menghiraukan pertanyaan Nyonya Lee. Sebagai gantinya ia mengangkat kepalanya, matanya kini dipenuhi dengan ketakutan, "Sudah kubilang jangan pergi! Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi... kumohon..."

"Eomma tetap harus pergi bekerja. Tapi Eomma berjanji akan berhati-hati, apakah itu cukup untuk membuatmu menjadi lebih tenang?"

Onew masih memprotes, tapi Nyonya Lee lebih keras kepala. Dan akhirnya Onew harus mengalah dengan syarat Nyonya Lee harus menepati janjinya untuk tidak keluar saat jam makan siang.

"Simpanlah kalung ini, agar kau merasa Eomma selalu ada disampingmu dan kau bisa lebih tenang." Nyonya Lee mengelepaskan kalung yang selalu ia pakai dan memberikannya pada Onew. Dengan ragu, Onew menerima kalung itu dan menyimpannya disaku celana.

"Dia terjatuh ditangga kantornya dan benturan yang keras menghantam kepala bagian belakangnya." ujar Paman Yunho saat Onew sampai di rumah duka. Mengapa masih saja terjadi? Mengapa setelah Onew memperingati Nyonya Lee agar tidak keluar saat jam makan siang, Nyonya Lee tetap saja mengalami kejadian lainnya? Apakah ini memang takdir mereka? Jika iya, lalu mengapa Tuhan tak membiarkannya untuk bergerak maju? Mengapa Tuhan justru memerangkapnya dalam labirin waktu yang sangat menyiksa ini?

"Pasti semua ini ada hubungannya denganmu, bajingan!" umpat Taemin. "Kau pasti tahu sesuatu, kalau tidak, tak mungkin kau bersikap aneh pagi tadi. Katakan padaku, katakan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Eomma?" teriak Taemin marah. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak Onew dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Hentikan, Taemin. Onew juga sedang sedih." Younji mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Taemin, tapi tak berhasil.

Taemin mencengkramnya semakin erat dan tertawa sinis—cukup lama, "Sedih? Dia sedih? Itu adalah hal yang paling mustahil di dunia ini. Kebenarannya adalah bahwa dialah yang paling berbahagia saat ini. Dia sedang berbahagia, apa kalian tidak bisa melihatnya?"

"Hentikan!" hardik Onew. Kali ini ia sendiri yang melepaskan pegangan Taemin dan menghempaskannya kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Ia menarik napas berkali-kali. Setetes airmata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Onew.

"Aku juga tidak berharap hal seperti ini terjadi—mungkin dulu aku memang sangat berharap, tapi sekarang aku menyesal. Aku sangat menyesali, kau puas? Ini—" Onew menunjuk dadanya sendiri, "—juga terasa sakit saat kehilangannya."

"Pembohong. Mengapa kau baru menyesal setelah Eomma tidak ada? Kau seharusnya menyesalinya lebih awal, kau seharusnya sudah menyesalinya sejak awal sebelum hal ini terjadi. Apa gunanya kau menyesal? Kau pikir Tuhan akan memberikan kesempatan kedua untukmu? Sudah cukup kau menyiksa Eomma semasa hidupnya, sekarang giliran kau yang mendapatkan siksaan itu karena kematian Eomma." tutur Taemin datar. Taemin memberikan tatapan terakhir sebelum ia berlalu dan mendekati altar Nyonya Lee.

Bulir-bulir airmata turun semakin deras dari pelupuk mata Onew. Ia benar-benar berharap ia bisa mengubah keadaan ini. Tapi mengapa ia tak bisa? Ia telah berusaha menempuh semua cara yang ia tahu, tapi mengapa akhir yang didapatkannya selalu saja sama?

"Onew, kau juga harus meletakkan mawar ini di altarnya." ujar Younji pelan. Ia tak tahu jika Onew bisa sehancur ini karena kematian Nyonya Lee. Younji juga tahu dengan jelas tentang kebencian Onew pada Ibunya yang tak terucapkan itu. Jadi melihat Onew menangis seperti ini cukup membuatnya kaget dan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Onew mengambil bunga yang disodorkan oleh Younji. Ia mencengkram tangkainya dengan erat untuk meluapkan emosinya yang tak terlihat. Adakah cara untuk mengulang semua dari awal? Bisakah ia kembali ke garis _start _dan memperbaiki semuanya?

"Onew-ah..." Younji mengelus punggung Onew saat tangisan Onew semakin deras. Onew terduduk di lantai. Para pelayat menatapnya dengan iba, seorang anak lelaki yang kehilangan Ibu yang dicintainya.

"Tahukah kau, Younji. Aku mengalami hal ini tiga kali. Tiga kali wanita itu meninggal. Tapi hatiku bukannya kebas, justru semakin sakit. Harus berapa kali aku mengulangi hari yang sama?" cerocos Onew agak tak jelas dibalik isakannya. Namun Younji masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas setiap kalimat yang dirangkai Onew. Yang tak bisa ia mengerti adalah, apa maksud dibalik kata-kata Onew tentang _mengulangi hari yang sama_?

"Apakah karena aku menyayanginya? Apakah aku masih bisa menyayanginya meski aku terus berujar bahwa aku membencinya? Demi Tuhan! Kapan terakhir kali aku mengatakan aku menyayanginya?" racau Onew. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Berjuta perasaan bercampur menjadi satu dan membuat ia linglung. Satu-satunya hal yang mampu ia pikirkan dengan benar hanyalah, ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

Sekali lagi Onew terbangun. Tenaganya terkuras habis karena menangis semalam. Belum pernah ia menangis sekencang itu sebelumnya. Onew menyeret paksa kakinya. Ia akan mengulangi kejadian yang sama lagi. Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa memutuskan rantai yang membingungkan ini?

Begitu keluar dari kamar, Onew melihat Taemin tengah asyik menonton acara pagi di ruang nonton. Onew mengernyit. Tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya Taemin sudah memakai seragamnya dan sedang menyantap nasi goreng sebagai sarapan. Apakah hari ini ia bangun lebih awal dan Taemin belum bersiap-siap ke sekolah?

Onew menghiraukannya. Ia melangkah masuk ke dapur. Ia menatap Nyonya Lee. Ia terus berpikir, bagaimana caranya untuk mempertahankan agar hari ini tak berakhir sama lagi?

"Onew?" panggil Nyonya Lee tak yakin melihat putera sulungnya berdiri mematung di sana. "Wah, tumben sekali kau bangun sepagi ini diakhir pekan."

Kedua alis Onew saling bertautan. Akhir pekan? Apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan... Onew berlari cepat. Ia menghampiri Taemin dan meminta ponsel Taemin.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Taemin sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Onew membuka kunci layar dan napasnya menjadi terengah-engah. Ia menatap kalendar yang tertera dilayar ponsel Taemin.

_Today: 19_

Apakah ini berarti mimpi buruknya telah berakhir? Benarkah itu? Tapi bagaimana dengan Nyonya Lee? Bukankah ia mengalami kecelakaan semalam? Bukankah ia telah meninggal semalam? Atau, benarkah semua it hanya mimpi buruk belaka? Apa pun itu, Onew sangat bersyukur karena Nyonya Lee tak meninggalkannya.

Onew kembali berlari ke dapur. Tanpa peringatan lebih dulu, ia memeluk Nyonya Lee dengan sangat erat sebagai perasaan leganya. Tentu Nyonya Lee tertegun. Onew tak memperbolehkannya untuk menyentuhnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja Onew memeluknya. Sangat hangat, Nyonya Lee bahkan nyaris lupa bagaimana rasanya berada dalam pelukan putera tertuanya.

"Ada apa, Onew-ah?" Nyonya Lee menenangkan dirinya. Meksi ia merasa senang, sisi keibuannya juga muncul. Ia khawatir dengan perubahan Onew yang tiba-tiba. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan semua tingkah laku dan kata-kataku yang kejam selama ini. Aku minta maaf." ujar Onew lancar. Lagi-lagi ia mengeratkan pelukannya—seperti pelukannya bisa lebih erat lagi saja.

Nyonya Lee terkekeh, "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Nyonya Lee melepaskan pelukan Onew. Ia merengkuh wajah Onew yang pucat dan menatapnya hangat, "Karena kita adalah keluarga, jadi tak ada yang benar atau salah."

Lagi-lagi ia menangis. Padahal ia pikir ia telah menghabiskan seluruh airmatanya semalam. Ia begitu bahagia karena kehangatan yang dimiliki oleh Nyonya Lee. Astaga, mengapa ia baru menyadarinya saat ini? Ia telah menghabiskan sia-sia 13 tahun hidupnya.

"Eomma, aku sangat menyayangimu.." gumam Onew. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Onew memanggil Nyonya Lee dengan sebutan Eomma sejak orangtuanya bercerai. Nyonya Lee tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan kembali anak lelaki manis yang ia punyai dulu. Nyonya Lee mengangguk pelan. Ia ingin mengatakan _aku juga menyayangimu_, namun ia tak mampu berkata-kata karena luapan kebahagiaan yang mendesak keluar. Nyonya Lee menenggelamkan Onew dalam pelukannya sekali lagi, membiarkan Onew terisak di sana. Dia tak akan melepaskan Onew, ia ingin Onew tahu bahwa ia tak seorang diri, bahwa Nyonya Lee akan selalu ada untuknya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan kebencian Onew? Rasa benci itu masih ada, namun rasa takut—akan kehilangan Nyonya Lee selamanya—lebih mendominasi hatinya kini.

Taemin memutar tubuhnya. Ia menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan takjub. Sebuah keajaiban yang ia pikir tak akan pernah bisa menghampiri mereka. Tapi mungkin inilah rencana Tuhan yang tak mereka duga. Taemin senang dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih baik sekarang ini. Apa pun alasan Onew berubah, Taemin tak mau ambil pusing.

"Aku senang karena sekarang Hyung sudah berdamai dengan Eomma." Taemin menghampiri mereka dan ikut merangkul kedua orang itu selama sesaat sebelum melepaskannya kembali.

"Tapi Hyung," lanjut Taemin, "Jangan suka meletakkan barangmu dengan sembarangan. Kali ini kau meletakkan jaketmu di kamarku, besok-besok entah apa lagi yang akan kau tinggalkan di sana. Membuat kamarku berantakan saja." omel Taemin setengah bercanda.

"Oh, omong-omong, ada yang tahu di mana vas bunga pemberian Nenek—yang selalu ibu letakkan di sana?" tanya Nyonya Lee begitu menyadari vas bunga yang biasanya selalu tampak dimatanya kini menghilang. Mata Onew melebar pelahan tanpa disadari Taemin maupun Nyonya Lee. Mata Onew bergerak turun perlahan-lahan. Ia memandangi saku celananya yang tak ia ganti sejak semalam. Tangannya meraba pelan, ia bisa merasakan suatu benda terbaring di dalamnya.

Onew menelan air liurnya lebih dulu sebelum ia memberanikan diri untuk merogoh saku celananya. Sesuatu yang dingin merambat dari ujung jarinya begitu benda itu tersentuh. Dikeluarkannya benda itu. Sebuah kalung berwarna silver yang berkilau. Onew mengangkatnya di depan wajahnya, memerhatikan kalung itu lekat-lekat.

"Omo, mengapa kalung Eomma ada padamu?"

Ada beberapa hal yang sebaiknya terus berada dibalik bayangan hitam. Karena terkadang jika kita memaksa untuk menarik paksa kenyataan keluar dari persembunyiannya, justru kekejamanlah yang muncul. Tak perlu alasan untuk membuat semuanya menjadi masuk akal. Sama halnya seperti perceraian Nyonya Lee yang tak perlu ia ketahui lagi alasannya, ia juga tak perlu tahu bagaimana Tuhan membuat ia menjalani tanggal 18—yang terasa seperti mimpi—berulang-ulang kali. Ada hal yang harus dijelaskan, dan ada beberapa hal yang tak memerlukan penjelasan.

**EPILOG**

Nyonya Lee berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Ia tak peduli meski malam sudah larut ataupun angin yang bertiup kencang. Dirapatkannya sweater rajutan miliknya untuk menangkal angin nakal yang menghampirinya.

Ia terus berjalan, berjalan dengan sangat cepat tanpa terganggu untuk menoleh ke belakang sekali pun. Tak lama, ia sampai di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Di salah satu ayunan, seorang pria tengah duduk di sana, juga memakai jaket yang hangat.

"Ada apa?" pria itu langsung berdiri dan bertanya begitu melihat Nyonya Lee tiba.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…" gumam Nyonya Lee, "Meski pun demi kedua puteraku, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tak bisa terus hidup di bawah atap yang sama dengan pria brengsek itu. Aku tak bisa."  
>"Tenanglah, pikirkan dengan baik, jangan bertindak gegabah." ujar pria itu berusaha menenangkan. Nyonya Lee mendelik tajam padanya. Amarahnya terpantul jelas dari kedua bola matanya yang berkilat-kilat. Ia maju selangkah, tatapannya mengancam.<p>

"Jika kau yang berada diposisiku, bisakah kau tenang? Jika wanita yang kau cintai—aku tak bermaksud menjelekkannya karena ku tahu ia sudah tenang di sana, aku hanya menggunakan ia sebagai perumpaan—melakukan apa yang dilakukan suamiku padaku, bisakah kau terus mendampinginya? Mampukah kau membesarkan Younji di bawah tekanan yang kurasakan saat ini?" amuk Nyonya Lee. Tuan Han membuka mulutnya, hendak protes. Tapi ia membatalkan niatnya. Mungkin Nyonya Lee memang benar. Tak baik untuk anak-anak jika hidup dalam keluarga yang kacau.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku." Tuan Han mengalah. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Nyonya Lee sekali lagi, "Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang?"

Pandangan Nyonya Lee terjatuh ke tanah dibarengi beberap tetes airmata yang berkilau. Nyonya Lee tak mampu membuka mulutnya ketika kesedihan merayapinya. Ya, ia sedih karena harus meninggalkan suami yang pernah ia cintai. Ia sedih karena harus memisahkan anak-anaknya dari Ayah yang selama ini melindungi mereka. Ia sedih karena harus membuat keluarga mereka terpisah. Tapi ia lebih sedih lagi karena ia ternyata selama ini ia telah mendampingi pria yang salah.

"Aku akan mengajukan surat cerai padanya.. besok pagi.." suara Nyonya Lee terdengar parau dan airmatanya tumpah lebih deras lagi. Tuan Han menghela nafas pelan. Tanpa kata-kata, ia merangkul Nyonya Lee, memeluknya dengan erat agar wanita itu tak roboh.

"Aku akan membebaskannya, akan kubiarkan dia hidup bersama wanita lain." gumam Nyonya Lee, "Apakah aku bodoh?"  
>Tuan Han menggeleng. Ia tahu Nyonya Lee pasti tak melihatnya, tapi ia tetap ingin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kau telah melakukan hal yang benar. Tak ada gunanya menahan orang yang hatinya tak lagi ada padamu." Tuan Han menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam bertabur bintang, "Sama tak bergunanya dengan terus memikirkan orang yang tak lagi berada di sisimu." ujar Tuan Han sambil memikirkan mendiang isterinya. Ia akhirnya sadar, percuma saja ia terus memikirkan isterinya yang sudah tiada. Untuk apa berusaha mati-matian melekatkan wajah isterinya di dalam pikirannya jika ternyata sosok isterinya itu akan terus bersemayam dihatinya. Hati lebih kuat dari pikiran. Apa yang terlupakan oleh pikiran akan selalu diingat di dalam hati.<p>

Cukup jauh dari sana, seorang pria kecil menatap sepasang sahabat itu dengan amarah. Ia terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi ia memaksa untuk ikut masuk dalam dunia yang seharusnya belum ia masuki, akhirnya ia tersesat oleh kesimpulannya sendiri yang justru menimbun keburukan. Namun, hati lebih kuat dari pikiran. Meski ia menanamkan dipikirannya bahwa ia ingin membenci, namun hatinya tahu jika bukan perasaan semacam itu yang ia miliki. Dan dengan perlahan, hatinya akan menuntunnya pada dirinya sendiri.

**THE END**


End file.
